The present invention relates to a rotor assembly for a reaction steam turbine and, more particularly, to stacked rotor plates of a rotor assembly of the reaction steam turbine.
Reaction steam turbines typically include multiple stator stages and corresponding rotor stages. Each of the stator stages is disposed proximate to the corresponding rotor stages to direct steam flow toward the rotor stages. The stator stages include nozzle stages that direct the steam flow. The rotor stages include buckets that receive the steam flow from the nozzle stages. The steam flow exerts a force upon the buckets of the rotor stages and causes rotation of a rotor assembly, which is converted to, for example, useful work or electrical energy.
Current integral-cover reaction nozzle stages include large quantities of individual reaction nozzles that are assembled into a machined stator inner casing using individual radial loading pins. Such a construction method increases time and cost of casting a stator assembly. Similarly, current integral-cover reaction bucket stages include large quantities of individual reaction buckets that are assembled into a machined rotor assembly using individual radial loading pins. Such a construction method increases time and cost of casting the machined rotor assembly.